I Hate That I Love You
by DragonGirlzzz
Summary: First smut story in 3 chapters. Basically goes on about how Ky and Sol deal with their feelings for each other and, in the end, they give in and leave behind their past as rivals to become lovers. I suck at summaries, I know... Rated M for future chapters.


My first smut fic. Friendly, constructive criticism allowed. Flamers can start leaving this instant. Enjoy. :3  
Based on those pics: fs18/f/2007/212/8/7/guilty_gear_Sol_x_Ky_by_  
fs20/i/2007/291/f/2/Solky_Checkmate_by_R_

And of course they belong to their respective owners, as do Sol and Ky belong to their creators. :)

* * *

**Game:** _Guilty Gear Series [mainly the X2 one]  
_**Character(s):** _Ky Kiske, Sol-Badguy  
_**Side characters: **_Testament, Dizzy [in second chapter] and Faust [only in this one]  
_**Age(s):** _18 and 23 [supposedly...]  
_**Summary:** _The first time they met they almost killed each other off. The second time Sol tried to make Ky listen to what he had to say; in his own way. The third time they met, things escaleted alarmingly fast. Slash, M/M action [in later chapters], and all that stuff. Don't like? Don't come bitchin'. ;3_

* * *

The singing of the birds somewhat relaxed Ky's raging thoughts and he was able to enjoy his strolling through the forest. Today he had successfully arrested I-No and got in a misunderstood fight with Jam, but that was a different story. As he walked through the woods, hand on the hilt of his sword, his blue eyes scanned the scenery before him in case something decided to rear its head from the bushes and attack. But in the past two hours he's been here nothing had happened, and now he decided to focuse on what he's been told about this forest.

_Some say there's a grove deep in the forest and that Justice's daughter lives in it. But no one has lived to confirm it, and those who got out alive claim that Death itself guards the entrance to that place._

Death. There was only one Gear that controlled such magic, and that was Testament. But Ky has only heard of him and didn't get the honor to meet him, of which he was kind of thankful, since he sounded very scary from the description the eyewitnesses gave him a long time ago. Ky suddenly stopped when something moved behind him. He drew his sword out, lighting flashing through the blade and fading at the tip, and spun around. "Who's there?!" he demanded, but no answer came; aside from the rustling, that is.

Suddenly a very familiar figure stepped out, head held low and a slight smirk on his lips. Ky widened his eyes slightly and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. The figure lifted its head up, revealing brown/ochre eyes who looked mischeviously into his sapphire blue ones.

"Sol Badguy. I wondered where you might have been hiding."

Sol smirked, now showing his teeth, and tilted his head to one side. "I didn't come here to fight, Ky," he growled, his deep voice startling a bit the younger man. Wow, it sure has been a long time since they last saw each other... in battle. Ky frowned. "I'm not letting that slide. I know you very well - you want me dead, don't you?" he snapped back and Sol lost the smirk, shaking his head.

"Stop rushing into things, kid. I said I wanted to talk. But if you're so insistant on it, I'll have to take you down first before you shut up."

Sol gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and the blade turned red, steam rising from it as it heated up. Both fighters got ready, and Ky was the first one to strike. He ran over to Sol, sword held high and prepared to slash out. When that happened, the lightning bolt shook up Sol's entire body and sent him flying backwards a few feet before falling on the ground. He groaned and unsheathed his own sword. "Alright, you've asked for it...," he murmured under his breath, got up and ran forward.

Their blades collided in a mixed spark of flames and lightnings as they fought tirelessly. Sol recieved serious cuts and bruises all over his arms and across his chest, but that one wasn't really that important. Ky, on the other hand, had to constantly dodge away from the hot blade that almost melted the fabric of his clothes. He wondered if that would leave burn marks later - which wasn't doubtful - but that wasn't his primary concern at the moment.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

After a tiring fight, Sol ended up bloodied and bruised on his back on the ground with a stubborn Ky straddling and pinning him down so he wouldn't move. Both were breathing heavily, both were beaten and bleeding, yet they still felt like they could last a hundred years fighting like that. Sol's sword was tossed aside and now Ky was pointing him in the neck with the tip of his own sword, the lightning sparkling there threatening to attack again. "Get off me..," Sol groaned and tried to move, but Ky pressed the tip of the blade even closer, stopping him in his tracks.

When Sol surrendered Ky got up and moved away cautiously, limping and holding his left shoulder. Sol's head was throbbing so he didn't even bother to make an effort, he knew that Ky didn't have the order to arrest him, so yeah, he was off the hook. Ky wasn't in any better shape either, as it took him almost forever to return to his house and call Faust over so he could heal him.

Yeah, he was creeped out by that man, believe me, but it was the only doctor Ky fully trusted no matter what.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

After the headache had ceased, Sol slowly got up and crawled over to his sword to retrieve it. He would soon heal and be on his way, but first he needed to patch up a few of the wounds. He sighed as he got up and began dragging himself back to his own home. When he picked up the phone to dial up, the voice mail answered.

_*maniatic laughter* The doctor is out! *beep*_

Sol hung up and threw the phone away, groaning and burying his face in his hands. He did a quick review of all his previous encounters with Ky until this last one.

Fighting, fighting, talking, arrest, release, more fighting and now this.

Sol was literally going to punch the hell out of something if he didn't let Ky know what he was holding in for such a long time; and the bad thing was that he always turned it into rage in order to mask it and, instead of hugging and kissing the heck out of Ky. Sol sighed and went to grab his first aid kit. He patched up most of his cuts, although they would be fine by tomorrow, he still had to make sure they wouldn't infect.

What the hell, he was a Gear! But still, he was partly human after all.

Once that was taken care of, Sol undressed to his boxer briefs only and sat down on his bed. He grabbed the remote control to his music player and a random Queen song started. He lay down on his back, hands behind his head and feet crossed. He closed his eyes and frowned slightly as his thoughts flooded his mind.

_I hate you and yet I love you. I hate this... But I love you._

Sol sighed deeply and turned around on his side, trying to shake those images and thoughts off until drifting off into a peaceful sleep; or as peaceful as the pain from his wounds allowed it to be. He had to think how he would act next time he met up with Ky. How could he make him listen?

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
**

When Ky called, Faust had panicked due to the sound of the young man's voice. "I will be right over!" he said, grabbed his stuff and left his house. He opened up his umbrella and flew off into the sky until turning into nothing more but a small speck in it.

"The doctor is in!"

That line always made Ky jump from his seat and grab the hilt of his sword, not by the words but rather from the tone that Faust used to say it - shouting and with a slight echo.

Faust quickly got down to business, almost giving the young man a heart attack due to the nonsense he babbled most of the time and how he worked. But the outcome of all of it were satisfying and when Ky opened his wallet to pay, Faust just pushed it away. "All I want is to see my patients healthy, sane and without any infected wounds. Now rest, Ky Kiske, and call me if you need anything," he said and, well, pretty much left the house the same way he had arrived - with his umbrella.

Finally Ky was able to calmly lie down on his bed and relax. But suddenly his thoughts were replaced by Sol's face, Sol's body, those muscles, that taunting smirk...

Ky shot up, eyes opened wide, and looked around. He could feel his heart pounding in his head and cold sweat form on his forehead, neck and chest. Once he snapped out of it, though, Ky just sighed, got undressed and put on his PJ pants before going to bed and falling into a deep sleep; which was supposed to be a nap, but oh well, he was pretty beat anyway...

But before he fell asleep, a single thought haunted the back of his mind for a while longer: _Sol Badguy._

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
